Fire Emblem Heroes (2017)
Fire Emblem Heroes is a free-to-play tactical role-playing game developed by Intelligent Systems and Nintendo for iOS and Android devices. The game was widely released on February 2, 2017. English Voice Cast *Hunter MacKenzie Austin - Clarine, Nowi *T. Axelrod - Cain, Mysterious Man, Navarre *Sarah Blandy - Fae, Kagero, Nino *Ray Chase - Alfonse, Gaius, Roy *Cam Clarke - Arthur, Male Corrin *Kate Davis - Lissa, Serra *Ben Diskin - Jakob, Matthew, Saizo *Delem Donaldson - Hinata *DC Douglas - Barst, Gunter, Wrys *Kyle Hebert - Bartre, Frederick *Taylor Henry - Hawkeye, Virion, Zephiel *Walden James - Jagen, Subaki *Conner Kelley - Catria, Felicia, Setsuna *Julie Kliewer - Florina, Lilina, Sharena *Brianna Knickerbocker - Est, Sakura *Lauren Landa - Female Robin, Sheena *Mela Lee - Tiki *Misty Lee - Camilla, Ursula *Wendee Lee - Lyn, Maria, Sophia, Veronica *Cherami Leigh - Caeda, Cecilia, Gwendolyn *Marcella Lentz-Pope - Female Corrin *Yuri Lowenthal - Eliwood, Marth, Merric *Matt Mercer - Azama, Chrom, Ryoma *Amanda Miller - Cherche, Sully *Max Mittelman - Gordin, Leo *Bryce Papenbrook - Henry, Raven *Marisha Ray - Effie, Oboro, Shanna *Sam Regal - Donnel, Raigh, Stahl *Cindy Robinson - Hinoka, Minerva, Peri *Patrick Seitz - Draug, Hector *Stephanie Sheh - Beruka, Tharja *Michael Sinterniklaas - Niles, Takumi *George Spelvin - Xander *Liv Strander - Elise, Fir *Karen Strassman - Anna, Hana, Olivia *Rena Strober - Azura *Kaiji Tang - Narcian, Odin *Julie Ann Taylor - Cordelia, Linde, Selena *David Vincent - Male Robin, Michalis *Travis Willingham - Camus, Lon'qu, Ogma *Mick Wingert - Abel, Jeorge, Laslow *Alexis Tipton - Clair (Released: April 14, 2017), Lucina (Spring Festival; Released: March 30, 2017) *Amber Connor - Faye (Released: April 14, 2017) *Brianna Knickerbocker - Charlotte (Released: May 30, 2017), Ninian (Released: March 14, 2017) *Brina Palencia - Ayra (Released: October 19, 2017), Lute (Released: November 15, 2017) *Bryce Papenbrook - Karel (Released: March 14, 2017) *Caitlin Glass - Mathilda (Released: July 13, 2017) *Carrie Keranen - Gunnthrá (Released: December 28, 2017), L'Arachel (Released: January 25, 2018) *Cassandra Lee Morris - Julia (Released: February 15, 2017) *Chris Hackney - Boey (Released: May 15, 2017) *Chris Smith - Reinhardt (Released: February 27, 2017) *Christian La Monte - Seliph (Released: February 15, 2017) *Christopher Bevins - Legault (Released: June 8, 2018) *Christopher Patton - Kliff (Released: October 23, 2018) *Claudia Lenz - Genny (Released: May 15, 2017) *Connor Kelley - Marisa (Released: January 31, 2018) *Cristina Valenzuela - Lachesis (Released: February 27, 2017) *Edward Bosco - Klein (Released: February 27, 2017) *Erica Lindbeck - Celica (Released: May 15, 2017), Myrrh (Released: January 25, 2018) *Erica Mendez - Deirdre (Released: October 16, 2017) *Erin Fitzgerald - Olwen (Released: February 27, 2017), Sanaki (Released: February 27, 2017) *Grant George - Clive (Released: August 11, 2017), Sigurd (Released: October 16, 2017) *Greg Chun - Eldigan (Released: February 27, 2017), Ephraim (Released: February 15, 2017), Lukas (Released: April 14, 2017) *Hunter MacKenzie Austin - Rebecca (Released: March 14, 2017) *Ian Sinclair - Berkut (Released: July 18, 2017) *Jason Adkins - Ike (Released: April 26, 2017) *Kayli Mills - Thea (Released: March 7, 2019) *Keith Silverstein - Saber (Released: July 13, 2017) *Kira Buckland - Eirika (Released: February 15, 2017) *Kirk Thornton - Dorcas (Released: November 15, 2017) *Kyle McCarley - Alm (Released: April 14, 2017), Soren (Released: April 26, 2017) *Lani Minella - Mia (Released: November 15, 2017) *Marcella Lentz-Pope - Priscilla (Released: March 14, 2017) *Marisha Ray - Mikoto (Released: November 7, 2018) *Melissa Fahn - Maribelle (Released: July 20, 2018), Tana (Released: August 15, 2017) *Michael Sinterniklaas - Lucius (Released: March 14, 2017) *Michelle Ruff - Soleil (Released: December 4, 2017) *Misty Lee - Titania (Released: April 26, 2017) *Richard Epcar - Hardin (Released: February 22, 2018), Oliver (Released: January 14, 2018), Walhart (Released: July 29, 2018) *Robbie Daymond - Ares (Released: May 10, 2018), Tobin (July 7, 2017) *Robert Clotworthy - Black Knight (Released: September 23, 2017), Finn (April 21, 2018), Zelgius (Released: January 12, 2018) *Sandy Fox - Kana (Released: May 3, 2018) *Sarah Williams - Mist (Released: April 26, 2017) *Steve Staley - Lewyn (Released: September 7, 2018) *Tara Sands - Sonya (Released: July 13, 2017) *Todd Haberkorn - Joshua (Released: November 21, 2017), Morgan (Released: March 9, 2018), Siegbert (Released: December 4, 2017) *Veronica Taylor - Micaiah (Released: January 12, 2018) *Walden James - Jaffar (Released: March 14, 2017) 'Additional Voices (Uncredited)' *Laura Bailey - Lucina, Palla Category:Android/iOS Games Category:2017 Android/iOS Games